


小智的蒙眼遊戲

by cuet30



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuet30/pseuds/cuet30
Kudos: 6





	小智的蒙眼遊戲

小智的蒙眼遊戲

晚上的時間是戀人們私密的時間。

“小茂，我們今晚來玩這個！”小智拿著布條在小茂眼前揚了揚，臉上帶著淘氣的笑容。

“啊？你想蒙著眼睛？”小茂挑起一邊的眉毛，對小智提出的要求感到詫異，正想取過布條時，小智的手往後避開了。

“不是蒙我的，是蒙你。”小智豎起了食指搖了搖，更正了小茂的想法。

“啊？”這個回答令小茂覺得有趣了。

“快點，讓我蒙起來。”可愛的戀人催促道，要小茂乖乖配合。

“是是～知道了。”小茂無奈地閉上眼睛，難得小智會提出這樣的遊戲，他是沒理由拒絕的。

小茂被柔軟的布料纏著雙眼，視線陷入了一片漆黑。因為眼睛看不見，其他的感官漸漸變得敏銳起來。

床墊下陷的重量，小智散發的溫度，小茂察覺到小智移動了位置。視力被奪去讓小茂有點不踏實的感覺，他伸出手往小智所在的方向摸索過去“你打算怎麼做？”

“小茂別管，總之你今晚要聽我的。”然後他的手被小智按了下來，小智的語氣帶著躍躍欲試的興奮。

小智欺身上來，柔軟又乾燥的觸感重疊到小茂的唇瓣上，他伸出舌頭輕輕舔舐，一絲淡淡的清新橘子香竄入鼻腔，是小智身上的沐浴乳香味。小茂想摟著身上的人，張開唇勾著入侵的軟舌時，小智帶著淡淡的橘子香味退開了，小茂心裡覺得有點可惜……難得小智會主動吻他。

小智的唇瓣沿著小茂的唇角下滑，輕啃著下巴留下一路濕潤的淺痕，然後順著優美的頸窩一路親吻到鎖骨，濕熱的呼息伴隨著清爽的橘子味一點一點吐露在皮膚上，小智脫去小茂的衣服，像小貓咪一樣一路舔一路吻，直到小茂感覺到小智的唇在某一處停留，執著地啃咬吮吸，引起了一陣微痛的刺激。

小智稍微停頓了一下，小茂猜他大概在欣賞自己的傑作，溫暖的手曖昧地留連在腰側的線條來回撫摸，細碎的吻落到腰腹上。小智青澀的動作帶來細微的刺激又搔不到癢處，讓小茂覺得有點焦躁難耐，很想一把扯開蒙著眼的布條翻身把頑皮的戀人壓在身下欺負。

小智現在是什麼樣的表情？專注地輕吻自己的身體，臉上帶著羞赧的紅暈嗎？身下那個地方半抬起頭了嗎？腦裡浮現出各種誘人的猜想，小茂不由地脫口問出，聲音帶著隱忍的暗啞“小智……現在你是什麼表情啊？好想看看你，早知道就不陪你瞎玩了，現在我就想狠狠地壓住你。”

“不、不行！這樣不就沒有意義嗎？”小智慌亂地回道，小茂腦裡清楚地想像到他現在的表情，一定是十分害羞又不知所措。

就在小茂恍惚地想像著時，肚臍被濕熱的舌頭試探地舔了一口，奇妙的感覺讓小茂倒吸一口氣，身體顫了一下。電流般的酥麻感以那一點為中心擴散開來。

“嘿嘿……小茂這裡有感覺。”小智發現到好玩的事情，再次用舌尖欺負小小的臍眼，濕熱軟滑的舌頭像軟體生物似的鑽進去舔弄，又用牙齒輕輕啃咬旁邊的肌膚，不時用力吸吮發出嘖嘖的聲音。小茂覺得腰以下的地方都變得酥酥軟軟的，而某處則變得越來越硬，在內褲裡脹得發痛，他忍不住喘息著低哼了出聲。

“嗯……小智…”沙啞的聲音透著甜膩的欲望，小茂伸手摸索著抓住小智的頭髮，柔軟的頭髮摩挲著指間敏感的皮膚，他留戀起這樣的觸感，原本想推開小智的手轉移插進他的髮間按摩似的扒梳過他的頭皮。

不知道是性感的聲音還是按摩頭皮的動作牽動到小智的興奮點，或許是兩者都有，小茂感覺到趴在自己腰上的軀體輕顫了一下，漏出了壓抑的喘息。

小茂知道小智也興奮起來了。

小智終於離開敏感的臍眼，急切的褪去小茂的褲子。受到束縛的慾望立即彈出，好像拍打到某些柔軟的東西，小智發出了一聲短促的驚呼。

溫熱的呼息噴在敏感的地方上，過了半晌，有個東西輕啄了前端一下，小茂感覺到小智用手扶著柱身，柔軟濕熱的東西像軟體生物似的從根部往上舔去。

小茂腦袋停擺了一下，過了一會才反應過來小智在做什麼“小智！？”腦海裡浮現出刺激的一幕－－心愛的戀人大膽地含著自己的慾望吞吐著的樣子。這無疑是給大腦最直接的刺激。

小智沒有回應他，下一刻，小茂硬挺的性器被濕潤嫩滑的觸感包裹，舌頭捲纏著前端，仔細舔弄敏感的細縫，又用舌頭和上顎輕輕夾著磨蹭，雙手包握著沒吞進去的部分，給予快感的刺激。

雖然小茂看不到，但感官變得敏銳，他能清楚勾勒出小智舌頭上柔軟又粗糙的觸感，上顎的紋理，口腔的內壁包裹著他的樣子。色情的想像和酥麻的快感讓小茂想棄械投降，電流般的感覺從敏感的地方一陣陣傳來，腰部無意識地隨著小智口部的動作扭動。

“啊，小茂，等我一下……”小智放開了口中戀人的部分，他的聲音帶著微微的喘息，小茂感覺到小智爬了上來越過他頭頂翻找東西，淡淡的橘子清香不知何時滲雜了一絲汗味鑽到鼻腔的黏膜中，那是挑動慾望的味道。

“找到了。”頭頂上傳來小智的聲音，帶著找到所需品的喜悅。

“你找什麼？”小茂舉起手摸索小智的位置，隔著布料碰到結實又略帶弧度的部分，也許是腰後左右的位置吧？

“就拿個東西……”小智輕輕握了下小茂的手，他溫暖的手心帶著微微的汗意。

身旁的床舖微微下陷，窸窸窣窣的布料磨擦聲在旁邊傳來，緊接著是蓋子打開的聲音，那個聲音小茂聽過無數次。

不會是真的吧……？那是打開潤滑劑的聲音。不用一會兒，耳邊傳來小智壓抑的零星喘息印證了小茂的猜想。

這下小茂完全坐不住了，下意識想伸手扯走蒙眼的布條，立即被小智喝止，握著他手腕的手帶著染上小智體溫的黏滑液體。

“說、說好要蒙著！”

“可是我想看啊……小智現在的樣子。”小茂反手握著小智的手，順著方向，小茂另一隻手探去摸到小智光裸的膝蓋，五指張開手掌貼著膝蓋帶著情慾地滑到結實的大腿，手心下的肌膚溫熱還有點汗水的黏濕感，像是吸附著小茂的手心一樣，再往下摸到是細嫩的大腿根，小智在剛剛拿到潤滑劑後就脫光了吧？

細嫩的大腿根一片濕滑，小茂忍不住在那裡打圈挑逗了一下，小智微微顫抖，但他沒避開，任由小茂摸索，從大腿根再往裡面，小茂碰到小智半抬頭的慾望，然後是沉甸甸的蛋蛋，最後碰到深處塗滿了黏滑液體的緊致入口。

“小智…你剛剛自己弄過了吧？”小茂幾乎整個人貼近小智的身側，他享受著呼息間充斥在鼻腔的味道－－混雜著橘子清爽氣息的小智的味道。

“弄過一下……”

“我不看，你能再做一次嗎？嗯？”拉長的尾音帶著誘惑意味輕輕的上揚，誘哄著小智的指尖繼續動作。

修長的指尖在小穴口的皺褶處細細打著圈，引得那裡害羞地一收一縮，小茂現在倒是發現蒙著眼睛的樂趣，猜測小智現在的表情，期待他會給自己大膽的驚喜。因為看不見而能更仔細地感受小智細微的反應，像是手心下肌肉的跳動，情動時帶著零星呻吟的喘息聲。

“唔……”小智漏出一聲呻吟，有點猶豫地伸出指尖就著潤滑劑擠開閉合的入口整根沒入，小茂摩挲著指根和小穴連接的地方，粉嫩的入口吞吐著小幅度抽插著的手指。

就著手指和入口的縫隙，小茂的食指和中指也鑽進那緊窒溫熱的地方，他感覺到在進入時小智觸電似的抖動了一下，喉嚨發出了細細的嗚咽聲。

兩人修長的手指在狹窄的甬道裡勾纏翻攪，小茂帶動小智的指尖尋找熟悉的敏感點，他熟知這身體所有能得到快樂的地方，比小智本人更了解。

高溫的內壁包裹著兩人的手指，抽插時發出“咕滋咕滋”的水聲，小智吐出粗重的鼻息，把所有聲音都忍在喉嚨裡。小智很倔強，他不會輕易發出甜蜜的聲音，只有在不經意間漏出細碎呻吟，或是被快感麻痺了大腦時，才低聲哼響，壓抑不住的在唇齒間舒泄出來。

想起小智失控時壓抑不住的聲音還有跟他火熱交纏的時刻，身下被遺忘的慾望重新燃燒起來。

小茂閒著的手扶著小智的臉，用鼻尖親昵地蹭了蹭他的臉頰“小智……”被慾望燻染得沙啞的聲音帶著撒嬌的意味，軟軟地叫道，在內部攪弄的手指摳弄著脆弱的一點，不意外地換來小智觸電般地顫抖了一下，身下咬緊了探入的指尖。

明白到小茂的暗示，小智抽出了沾滿液體的手指，小茂的也隨著他的動作抽離，調整過兩人的位置，小智跨騎在小茂的身上。

蒙著布條的小茂看上去無辜極了，他背靠著床頭，扶著小智的腰等待他的動作，小智修長的指尖扶著灼熱的慾望，抵著柔軟的入口，然後壓下腰身，一點點吞噬硬挺的肉刃。

頂開刮約肌，硬挺的慾望像利刃一樣擠開腸壁，隨著小智降下腰身的動作一寸寸深入，被撐開的肌肉無意識地咬著灼熱的肉塊收縮著，像張吞嚥著的嘴巴，給小茂帶來頭皮發麻的快感。

感覺到小智完全把自己的灼熱納入了緊窒的體內，他坐在自己的懷中有點繃緊，慢慢地吐著氣適應著自己的存在。細嫩的腸壁包裹著自己的欲望，一吸一縮地收緊著，抗拒著異物的入侵。

“……小智、唔……”他有點忍耐不住想狠狠侵犯身上的人。

一陣混雜著小智味道的橘子香襲來，小茂感到兩頰一暖，小智雙手捧著他的臉，柔軟的嘴唇覆了上來，伸出舌頭跟小茂的纏在一起。

小茂不客氣地扣著他的後腦勺加深這個吻，掃過貝齒、口腔的黏膜，吸吮小智的舌頭，來不及嚥下的津液溢出沾濕唇瓣，小茂感到唇邊一片微暖的濕意。

兩人吻得忘我，小智緩緩地扭動腰肢，感覺到在小智體內的東西磨蹭著細嫩的肉壁，綿綿的快感從交合的地方蔓延，甜蜜的喘息從唇齒間漏出，分不出彼此。

小智似乎不滿足於微弱的快感，相接的唇分開，小智開始大動作地晃動起腰肢，穴口柔軟地吞吐起小茂的分身。

小茂知道小智喜歡這個體位，因為這樣他能得到主導權，小智不會甘於經常處於被自己主導的性愛。

擺動著腰肢在小茂身上起落，有時會在某一點上反覆細細磨蹭，那是小智自己喜歡的位置，耳邊傳來重疊在一起的凌亂喘息，小茂扶著扭動的腰肢配合著頂弄，快感流竄到血管的每一處叫囂著想要解放。

“嗚……唔……”小智顫抖著摟緊了小茂，嗚咽的聲音擠壓出喉嚨，包裹著巨物的嫩肉絞緊吸吮著，小智艱難地扭動腰身讓灼熱的欲望在某一點上來回磨蹭，小茂被逼迫到高潮的邊緣，無法再配合小智的節奏摟著他用力往上頂弄，小智帶著哭腔的呻吟洩漏而出，繃緊著身體在小茂懷中微微抽搐，溫熱的液體濺落在小茂下腹上。

即使矇著眼小茂仍能清晰地在腦海裡勾勒出小智此刻陷入情欲的姿態，傳入鼻腔裡的屬於小智的橘子味，摟抱著的戀人的身軀，耳邊凌亂的喘息，結合在一起變成致命的快感，小茂咬著牙喘息著，在頂弄幾下後用力抵在深處解放而出。

過了一會，小智扯開了蒙著小茂眼睛的布條，小茂眨了眨眼，在柔和的橘黃光線中看清還坐在自己身上的戀人。

“嘿嘿……怎樣，有沒有被我嚇一跳……”小智像隻偷完腥的火斑喵似的勾起一抹饜足的笑容，臉上還泛著微微的紅暈，有種說不出的魅惑。

“嗯？對啊，剛剛真的嚇了我一跳呢～做了那麽多我意想不到的事。”回想到剛才所看不到的種種，小茂只想著把在身上嘿嘿笑著的人狠狠地壓在身下，讓他再露出染上情欲的難耐表情。

而小茂也確實這樣做了“所以我必須要回禮才行呢～”

“哇！”小智發出了短促的驚呼聲，小茂露出壞笑把人壓在身下，然後小智抗議的聲音消失在重疊的雙唇中。

~完~


End file.
